Maldito
by vicky5
Summary: Los designios del destino son irrefutables. Culpables. Ese es el dictamen de Dios. El futuro está siempre ante nosotros incluso si no somos conscientes de él.
1. Prólogo: Cuenta La Leyenda

  
  
  
Prólogo: Cuenta La Leyenda  
  
  
Quizás sea esta... la historia de amor más triste jamás contada. Con el paso del tiempo... fue transmitida de generación en generación... de padres a hijos... traspasando fronteras, propagándose por todos y cada uno de los reinos existentes.  
  
Nunca nadie se atrevió a escribirla pero sin embargo nunca jamás sería olvidada. Esta es la historia que narra la lucha de un hombre contra su propio destino.  
  
Un destino...impuesto por las estrellas al nacer.  
  
Un destino inevitable.  
  
Un destino...maldito.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Cuenta la leyenda que dos de los más poderosos reinos del antiguo Impero Azteca formaron una alianza con el fin de obtener el monopolio sobre el mismo. Sin embargo esta alianza no era lo suficientemente estable y los aldeanos exigieron una formalización del mismo. Los emperadores impusieron a sus respectivos y únicos herederos que se unieran en matrimonio. Así, una vez realizada la unión el reino volvió a sumirse en una época de paz. Una corte de caballeros fue asignada a la nueva emperatriz, de los cuales uno destacaba especialmete por su valentía y hermosura. La emperatriz y el caballero se enamoraron perdidamente y se convirtieron en amantes, quedando la emperatriz embarazada.  
  
  
Cuando el emperador descubrió que el caballero y su esposa eran amantes montó en cólera, asesinó al caballero clavándole una espada en el corazón y se lo arrancó. Loco de furia se dirigió a la habitación de su esposa, corazón en mano. Esta lloró y suplicó que perdonara la vida al hijo de sus entrañas, el rey se apiadó y accedio con la condición de que comiera el corazón del que fue su amado. Así, el momento en el que el niño que había crecido alimentado por las carnes de su propio padre vió por primera vez el mundo llegó. Y la emperatriz fue decapitada no sin antes ponerle a su hijo el que sería su nombre: Kenshin ("Corazón De La Espada").  
  
  
El emperador aún lleno de rencor pero nadie sabe si por suerte o por desgracia incapaz de matar al niño debido a la promesa, marcó al niño con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la cara, y lo expulsó de palacio imponiendo la prohibición a los aldeanos de acercarse a él. Los aldeanos llenos de temor no se le acercaban y el niño sobrevivió alimentandose en la basura luchando contra los perros por los desperdicios.  
  
Con el tiempo el rencor en el corazón del emperador fue creciendo hasta que un día creyendo la muerte de Kenshin la única solución del cese de su sufrimiento puso precio a su cabeza. Así Kenshin a la edad de seis años consiguió huir del reino, internandose en las profundidades de la selva, criándose entre las bestias, lejos de todo calor humano, como castigo... por haber nacido.  
  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno por favor quiero saber que les pareció, si no recibo opiniones no seguiré con la historia asi que ya sabeis reviews!!!^^. Este capítulo solo es el prólogo la verdadera historia empezará en el próximo capítulo, y pronto terminaré mi otro fic y seguiré con la traducción, lo siento por el retraso pero es que tenía un montón de exámenes UFF (que bien me he sentido escribiendo después de tanto tiempo). Bueno espero que os haya gustado Sayonara. Y muchas gracias por su apoyo son geniales!!!!! 


	2. Capítulo Uno: El Rumor De La Escarcha

Aclraciones: Este fic es un A/U (Universo Alternativo), por lo tanto la personalidad de los personajes puede verse alterada (lamento si no son de vuestro agrado). Es un fic bastante oscuro ,aunque también tiene toques románticos y en un futuro no descarto la posibilidad de que halla partes lemon (Vicky está roja como un tomate). A lo mejor al pincipio os parece algo incomprensible pero se lo que me hago (ja, ja, ja, sonrisa diabólica). Como último consejo agradecería que no se diera nada de lo que no pongo por hecho (por si acaso (creo que ya estoy hablando demasiado U¬¬)).   
  
Maldito  


  
- Hikari -  


  
Capítulo1: El Rumor De La Escarcha  
  
  
El mundo gira, gira a mi alrrededor... y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.  
  
Siento que ya no soy dueña de mi propia vida, tal vez realmente... nunca lo fuera. Siento que soy una simple espectadora... y espero a que termine la obra... por que creo que ya... ni siquiera me importa. Pero soy una cobarde, no tengo el valor suficiente para terminar. Siento que soy... un jugete en manos del destino.  
  


* * *

  
  
Una delicada figura con un vestido teñido de un blanco inmaculado, se encuentra en la parte posterior de un gran navío, apoyada en las viejas tablas de madera que hacían las veces de barandilla, con la mirada fijada en el inmenso mar que se perdía en el horizonte, mientras una suave brisa ondea su pelo azabache cogido en un lazo alto del mismo color.  
  
  
La gente que me rodea... me sonríe, dice que me quieren, pero son unos hipócritas. Detrás de su falsa sonrisa ocultan sus verdaderas intenciones. Puedo verlo, puedo verlo...en sus ojos, espejos del alma, ellos no mienten, algunos sienten envidia, otros respeto... admiración... miedo... lástima.  
  
Inclina su rostro, mientras toma con una mano el colgante de piedra violeta cristalino que cuelga de su cuello.  
  
Amor. Mencionan tanto esa palabra, dicen que es maravilloso, que sin él nada tiene sentido... quizás sea verdad, pero para mí esa palabra hace tiempo que está hueca de sentido. Puede que al fin y al cabo esto sea lo mejor... dejarme llevar, sin duda es lo que esperan todos. La gente me dice que soy afortunada, que gracias a mi "posición" he conseguido todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy... es mi poder y es mi maldición. Tendré que cargar con ese peso.   
  
"Asi que estabas aquí." Una voz sonó detrás de ella.   
  
Kaoru reconoció inmediatamente la voz, y sin voltearse respondió friamente. "¿Qué querías?"  
  
"Quería saber donde estabas, me tenías muy preocupado... no deberías desaparecer así." Dijo avanzando hacia Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru se dió la vuelta y le miró directamente a los ojos desafiante. "Por supuesto que estás preocupado... es lo que te conviene ¿verdad, Enishi?."  
  
"Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, ¿Porqué tienes que buscar siempre doble sentido a mis palabras?" Enishi siguió acercándose hasta quedar justo en frente de Kaoru.  
  
"¿Es que no la tienen?" Respondió inquisitivamente Kaoru.  
  
"Je, puede, ¿Te dolería que así fuera?" Enishi respondió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Kaoru.  
  
"Por supuesto, me dolería en lo más profundo de mi alma... de todo mi ser." Dijo con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.  
  
"¡Plas!" la cara de Kaoru quedó volteada del impacto, su rostro reflejaba sorpresa, y su mano se tomó la mejilla. "No Juegues con fuego, recuerda que eres mía." La voz de Enishi sonó fría haciendo sonar la frase no sólo como una simple afirmación sino como una amenaza, le dió la espalda y se dirigió de vuelta al interior del barco mientras añadía con un autorirario tono "Prepárate, estamos a punto de embarcar."  
  


______________

  
  
  
"¿Señorita Kaoru?" una pequeña mano apartó la tela que hacía las veces de puerta en la tienda de campaña, dejando ver un sonriente rostro.  
  
"Misao, ¿Qué te parece?" Las faciones de su rostro se relajaron, dejando entre ver un semblante aliviado. Después de todo se podría decir que Misao a pesar de ser su sirvienta personal, era su única amiga. Por eso la había elegido para aquel viaje, ella no le trataba como las demás con miedo y mucho respeto, ella la trataba como una simple... persona, en ocasiones la había visto mirarla de una forma extraña, pero cuando la preguntaba ella solo sonreía, hay algo en sus ojos... algo más, que no alcanzo a comprender.  
  
"Esto es maravilloso señorita Kaoru, debería salir y hechar un vistazo. No tendrá mucho tiempo de disfrutar el paisaje llegaremos en unos cuatro días... " Misao paró repentinamente cuando se dió cuenta de lo que eso quería decir. Aclaró la garganta y le anunció lo que había venido a decir "Tiene que salir, le presentarán al guía y al médico encargados durante el viaje."  
  
Misao tendió su mano hacia Kaoru para ayudarla a levantarse. Una vez fuera de la tienda se podían distinguir dos figuras a pesar de la densa niebla, la primera era una mujer de apariencia adulta y elegante, con un pelo negro, lacio y largo que caía libremente sobre sus hombros, vestía un elegante kimono con unas muñequeras a juego. El hombre bastante más alto, de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, con una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro, las manos dentro de los bolsillos de un pantalón ancho.   
  
Este fue el primero en percatarse de la presencia de Kaoru "Encantado, mi nombre es Sano y seré el guía durante el viaje." Kaoru se inclinó ligeramente en señal de saludo.  
  
Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada hacia la mujer esta tenía una sonrisa cálida y extendió el brazo hacia ella en señal de saludo "Encantada mi nombre es Megumi, seré el médico." Kaoru estrechó su mano, cuando comenzó a escuchar lo que parecían ser notas perdidas de una triste melodía, casi como un susurro que envuelve y atrapa... casi como...  
  
Sano puso una mano en su hombro sacándola de la especie de trance en la que se encontraba sumergida, la melodía también paró repentinamente "Hace frío, será mejor que entremos a las tiendas, el viaje a sido largo será mejor descansar." Kaoru parpadeó y miró confundida a Sano y a Megumi. Ninguno parecía haberlo escuchado, asi que prefirió no decir nada y retirarse.   
  


______________

  
  
  
Kaoru abrió lentamente los ojos y se incorporó en la cama provisional de su tienda de campaña.   
  
La misma triste melodía se vuelve a repetir, golpe a golpe... nota a nota ¿me estaré volviendo loca? La melodía parece aclararse poco a poco, triste... casi como si me comprendiera.  
  
Kaoru cerró los ojos para concentrarse y poder oír la música con más claridad. La triste y melancólica melodía cruzaba por sus oídos y llegaba hasta su corazón. Sintió algo resbalar por sus mejillas, abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cara. Lágrimas.  
  
No recuerdo en que momento empezé a moverme, pequeñas piedras y trozos de ramas se clavan en mis pies desnudos, pero no me importa. Me encuentro en una especie de trance avanzando inexorablemente hacia la melodía, que danza, se entreteje y fluye libremente como el sutil canto del viento... como el rumor de la escarcha... como el llanto de mi corazón.  
  
Cuando sentía la música rodearme, tan cerca que notaba sus caricias en mi piel tanto que si estiraba la mano podría palparla, sentirla, simplemente cesó. Kaoru parpadeó y esperó un rato concentrandose intentando volver a oir la música, nada. ¿Había sido todo su imaginación? ¿sólo una ilusión? por primera vez miró alrededor y se dió cuenta de donde estaba, se había adentrado en el bosque. Los aéreos picos de los árboles se coronan de nieblas oscuras, en cuyo seno hierve el rayo y sobre las llanuras que se extienden a sus pies flotan nubes de ópalo que derraman sobre las flores un rocio de perlas.  
  
Por un momento el pánico la inundó ¿cómo iba a volver al campamento?. Dirigió la vista a la derecha y avanzó a donde parecía terminar el espeso bosque.  
  
Apartó unos cuantos matorrales para pasar a través de ellos hacia lo que parecía la salida, el ruido de las olas rompiendo llegó hasta sus oídos ¿el mar?. Se asomó cautelosamente. Un acantilado. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, nunca le había gustado el mar, la inmensidad del mar le hacía verse a sí misma pequeña... insignificante. De repente oyó sonidos detrás de ella casi pegados a su espalda, que parecián ser pequeños olfateos de algún animal salvaje. Podía sentir el aire que escapaba sobre su piel probocándole un escalofrío, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, se dió la vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con unos salvajes ojos ambar.  
  
Intentó articular alguna palabra pero un pequeño "Aah" fue lo único que consiguió, antes de dar un paso hacia atrás instintivamente y resbalar cayendo al mar.  
  
El viento presionaba mis oidos debido a la velocidad de la caída, y yo apretaba los ojos con fuerza esperando el duro impacto contra la superficie del agua. Vaya... que forma más tonta de morir, de todos modos no creo que importe mucho. Nunca pensé que terminaría así.... Una inesperada sensación entumeció mi cuerpo como si me encontrara en un sueño...¿calor?   
  
Sentí como un brazo fuerte rodeaba mi cintura protectibamente y me pegaba a su cuerpo mientras, el otro se encargaba de tomar mi cabeza colocándola bajo la barbilla, abrí los ojos en shock y me encontré con los aquellos ojos, con aquella mirada, con mi destino.  
  
Volví a cerrar los ojos y a esconder mi cara en su pecho, aferrándome con todas mis fuerzas a él, un solo pensamiento invadió mi mente... esto es absurdo, no puede ser real, tiene que ser un sueño.   
  


______________  
  
  
Amada y querida esposa  
mi amada Eurídice  
Dios mío. He sufrido la desgracia de perderla.  
  
Hades rey del Tártaro  
y la reina Perséfone,  
  
Perdieron a su gran ser querido  
ellos escuchan el llanto de Orfeo  
virtuoso de la lira, interpreta una  
melodía, una melodía rebosante de melancolía.  
  
Tan profusa melancolía...  
Tan pródiga amargura...  
  
Sus acordes movieron a los moradores del Hades,  
a su rey y a su reina  
a permitir el regreso de la esposa de Orfeo al mundo terrenal.  
  
Empero, Orfeo violó la insufrible prohibición impuesta  
de no dirigir la mirada a la cara de su esposa  
a lo largo del extenso y tortuoso camino hasta el mundo terrenal,  
aunque hubieren de atravesar el camino cogidos de la mano.  
  
Eurídice se cubrió la cara,  
lanzó un grito cuan pajarillo,  
y cayó a lo más profundo de las tinieblas.  
  
  
Cayó a lo más profundo...   
  


______________

  
  
  


Correspondencia divina: bueno creo que siendo objetivos esto a sido lo más extraño que he escrito en mi vida, y la verdad no se como a quedado. Asi que adivinad que tic, tac... tic, tac... tic, tac... muy bien!!! eso es respuesta correcta: necesito reviews (buenos o malos) supongo que si habeis llegado hasta aquí no os ha dejado indiferente ¿verdad?.En un principio pensé basarme en tarzán para hacer la historia, pero después empezarón a venir ideas y más ideas y más... en fin ya lo descubrireis vosotros, este fanfic es como un puzle: hay que juntar todas las piezas para entenderlo. Bueno solo que no penseis que no teneis nada que decir, vuestra opinión es lo más importante ¿de acuerdo?. Gracias por lo e- mails y demás gracias a ellos sigo, un besote muy grande^^. 


End file.
